movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Mad Men: Rise Of The Dead
---- The Four Mad Men: Rise Of The Dead is a Comedy Action Movie with elements of Horror in it. Synopsis Mad Island is a popular tourist attraction owned by The Four Mad Men, a group of physcopathic adventurers and The Minister of Control, Cole Slotemaker. When a Zombie AKA Dundoo virus is released on Mad Island, it is up to The Four Mad Men to save the day. Oh dear. Plot One day on Mad Island, the scientist that works in the labs is creating a cure for cancer that also makes you stronger. The test subject is suddenly taken ill when he is given the injection, and he murders the scientist. Later on, The Four Mad Men (Nicholas, Corban, Oliver and Charlie) are doing a trapeze with no harnesses over an Aligator infested lake. Charlie is almost eaten but he manages to escape. In the HQ, The Minister Of Clubs and Control, Cole Slotemaker, calls TFMM into his office. When they arrive he asks them if they can go down to the labs to find out what happened to the scientist, who has been missing for over 24 hours. Cole goes to check on the security camera, and he sees Alex limping around. He calls the Agency Of Madness to warn TFMM. At the labs, TFMM splits up. Corban discovers a Zombie-like version of Alex. The Four Mad Men all run away, but now both the scientist and Alex are after them. Nicholas finds that they should be called Dundoos, and Oliver kills the scientist Dundoo while Alex runs away. At the HQ, a helicopter lands. Cole meets the passenger, Dr O'Malley, who wants to buy some of the mutant serum from the giant sharks inside the HQ. The jeep pulls up at Bone Man Dan's (the island ranger) hut. They explain what happened to him, and he doesn't know what to do. Suddenly the hut is visited by some Agents Of Madness, who call Dan to help them investigate the labs. While waiting around for Dan to return, they spot Alex going towards the labs. Without hesitation, they chase after him, but when they arrive, Dan tells them that the Dundoo killed the agents. Cole completes the trade with Dr O'Malley, and at that moment, TFMM and Dan arrive. Oliver decides that they should have a party to tell all the tourists. Cole agrees and they begin to set it up. The next day during the party, the Dundoos attack. Cole is bitten on his arm, but he is saved by Nicholas. The Four Mad Men, Dr O'Malley and Cole rush back to the HQ, where all the survivors are hiding. Cole starts eating lots of food. The Four Mad Men and Dan take a strike force each to different parts of the island. As Cole and Dr O'Malley wait around, Cole grows suspicious when Dr O'Malley goes to the basement. Cole follows him in the next elevator, but for some reason it doesn't recognise him, and he only just escapes incineration. The Four Mad Men return, and it is revealed that the Dundoos over powered the strike forces. The remaining tourists and Agents set up defence turrets on the HQ roof, and just in time too. Dan comes running out of the trees with a hoard of Dundoos on his tail. He just gets into the HQ before the emergency doors close. The Dundoos are hammered back into the fields. After the battle, Cole's bite wound becomes infected, and he is taken to the hospital room, where the Doctors explain that the reason he was eating so much was because his body thought it was the only way to fight the virus. With Cole out for the count, Dr O'Malley calls in his colleagues, Dr James, Miss Silvia and Dr Blackbourne. Dr O'Malley announces that he is the new minister until Cole is cured, and he takes the helicopter to capture a Dundoo. When they return, Nicholas confronts them, only to be knocked out and imprisoned. Dr O'Malley, Miss Silvia, Dr Blackbourne and Dr James use the Dundoo Virus mixed with the Mutant Serum to turn themselves into super Dundoos. Charlie, Corban and Oliver visit the Mutant Shark keeper, Angus Mcdougal, who tells them that Dr O'Malley took the serum to create a new soldier. After saving Nicholas The Four Mad Men take a car into the fields to confront the Master Dundoos, who have rallied the Dundoos into an invasion on the HQ. When Cole hears about this from Dan, he takes a helicopter and goes to fight the Dundoos. Unfortunatly a Dundoo jumps inside and kills his co-pilot and gunner. Cole tries to stab it, which he does, but not before it bites him on the throat. Realising that he is infected, Cole crashes the helicopter into the hoard, sacrificing himself to save his friends. TFMM find the Master Dundoos, who beat them up until they are almost dead. Luckily they are saved by Dan and the agents, who take them back to the HQ. The Master Dundoos teach the Dundoos how to use guns, and they send them on a final attack that won't be interupted. While that is going on, Miss Silvia cuts the wires to the base and turns off all the HQ power. The emergency doors open and the Dundoo army gets inside the HQ. Angus is feeding the Mutant Sharks, when The Master Dundoos knock him out and begin to pump mutant shark blood into a machine. Angus tells TFMM everything, and they go to fight. The Master Dundoos release the Mutant Shark serum as a gas to turn all the Dundoos into Master Dundoos. Nicholas stabs Dr Blackbourne with a bayonet, Charlie shoots Dr James with a minigun, after having his ear chopped off Corban beheads Miss Silvia and Oliver kicks Dr O'Malley into the jaws of a mutant shark. It is also discovered that the blood gas only works if it is already mixed with the Dundoo virus, so instead it cured all the Dundoos. Dan becomes the general of the Agency Of Madness after the old general died. A cover story is set up so that the island can keep on working, and it is revealed that the narrator is actually an elderly Nicholas. In a shadowy room, a hooded figure explains that phase one failed, but The Four Mad Men will be destroyed by something far more sinister than the Dundoos... Cast * Anthony Hopkins as Narrator/Old Nicholas * Samuel Barnett as Nicholas * Chris Pratt as Charlie * Jessie Isenberg as Oliver * Manu Bennet as Corban * Dean O'Gorman as Dr O'Malley * Simon Pegg as Cole Slotemaker * Alex Kingston as Miss Silvia * Drew Powell as Bone Man Dan * Edward Norton as Dr James * Vin Diesel as Dr Blackbourne * Cillian Murphy as Angus McDougal * Dwayne Johnson as Bob Category:Movies